


It's not a praise kink, except that it is.

by Hippywhippy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippywhippy/pseuds/Hippywhippy
Summary: Michael really never shuts up, does he?
Relationships: Archangel Michael / Gabriel (Satan and Me)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963570
Kudos: 2





	It's not a praise kink, except that it is.

[Check out my prompt list here](https://hippywhippy.tumblr.com/post/631492940256165888/nine-days-behind-but-u-better-believe-im-going-to)  
  
Michael could help but think that Gabe was such an over-the-top person; they didn't need sleep, or belongings of any kind, really- but Gabe had taken a liking to sturdy, rich wood, fine silk sheets, and of course, gold. It was entirely unnecessary, but it _did_ make for comfortable living. Despite how much trouble he gave Gabriel for it, especially since _he_ was generally considered the vapid, materialist one- he was secretly grateful whenever the two of them met up more.... spontaneously. It was much nicer being thrown onto a soft, comfortable bed then it was, say, a pew. (They'd done a lot of praying to make up for _that one_ )  
He often just _sat_ there, waiting patiently for Gabe to finish whatever he was doing and pay attention to him; he'd make a little nest of Gabe's fancy, expensive-looking pillows and whine at him.  
“Not that I'm _scared_ of Luce-”  
“No, of course not.” Gabe agreed, wiggling his toes while he waited for the polish to dry. “You're very brave.”  
Michael pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. “I'm the bravest. So obviously, I'm not scared, I'm just... cautious. Besides, no one wants everything to head to war, you know?”  
“Of course not.”  
“-And I know I shouldn't be, but I'm-”  
“Worried about Miss Natalie.” Gabe finished for him. “And Kristin is calling on you more and more and you find it irritating, Jophiel is absent too often, Raphael seems upset, Raguel creeps you out-”  
Mike tossed a pillow at him. “If I didn't know better, Gabe, I'd say you're being smart with me.”  
“Me? No sir. Never.”  
“It's not funny, Gabriel.” He snapped. “This is all piling up, you know. -And you've shown time and time again all you'll do is run to Lucifer if I'm not here, so-”  
Instead of continuing, he snapped his mouth closed. He was honestly kind of ashamed how easily flexing his power over the others came to him; There'd been a time when he was _embarrassed_ about his higher rank, almost alienated by it. He pulled Gabe's blankets up over his head.  
After a few minutes of silence, there was a sigh, then Michael felt Gabe's weight collapse on top of him. “I'm sorry, Michael.”  
“....Me too.”  
“I'm worried too. We all are. But I know even when things get hard, and it feels impossible for you to keep being brave, you'll still pull through. It's what you were created for. ...And you're right. I'm hopeless without you.”  
Gingerly, Mike uncovered his face. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”  
“Yes, but it's also true. Regardless of what you might have wanted to hear, that's the truth.”  
“.....you think I'm brave?”  
“And strong.” He added.  
Mike laughed, and Gabe grinned along with him. “Now you're _definitely_ just saying that to make me feel better.”  
It was sad that they'd reached a point where the two of them joking together felt _strange_. It was just... hard. It was hard to make Gabe feel like he wasn't submissive, like he wasn't below him, like they were equals.  
He tossed the blanket over Gabe, too, and they laid together in Michael's haphazardly put-together pillow nest, robes riding up, thighs touching. “I wish things could be this quiet all the time.”  
“I don't. We haven't talked for like, five minutes! The silence is killing me.”  
“ _Michael._ It's been 30 seconds.”  
He puffed out his cheeks. “It feels like a long time, though. And I know what you're thinking- I'm just impatient, right? But I actually think Dad made my brain work that way so I'd have faster reflexes in battle.” He said, half joking, but still with a sense of such self-satisfaction that Gabe surprised his ego even fit in the building.  
“Is that so?”  
“It's true! In fact-”  
Rolling his eyes, Gabe leaned over and cupped Michael's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet and closed-mouthed, and the two of them were smiling so much it was hard to keep up.  
“This is the only way to keep you quiet.” Gabe explained, and Michael snorted.  
“Alright then. I'm not going to complain.”  
“For once.”  
Mike pinched his thigh, brow furrowed. “Don't take it too far, Gabey.”  
He kissed the underside of Michael's chin in a wordless apology, linking their fingers.

For a long while, they just kissed- Mike _loved_ kisses. He loved the attention. Gabe would pepper his face and neck in them, and each time Michael cooed in appreciation he'd kiss him sweetly on the mouth and start over again. It didn't even _have_ to go anywhere; they were so content with gentle kisses and shy touching.  
It didn't _have_ to go anywhere, but it always did. Mike was greedy and always wanted more, and of course, Gabe was always offering. It wasn't long before Michael was squirming, pressed against the mattress, with Gabe's hand slowly sliding up his thigh and under his robe.   
Michael was always wanting, and Gabriel always gave him what he wanted.   
“....How long until we have to-”   
“An hour.” He mumbled against his neck. “-But Jophiel is on earth getting drunk, so who knows how long the meeting will be pushed back.”  
He arched up into his touch. “Can we-?”  
“Of course.”   
Gabriel sat back on his knees, pushing his hair back out of his face. He leaned over to his sturdy, rich wooden side table and retrieved an innocently looking glass vial from the top drawer.   
Then, he leaned over and kissed Michael again.   
It never took too long to get ready, to work Michael open. He was impatient as it was, but they also weren’t strangers to sex; Gabe knew what to do to keep Michael happy and move things along. He was smart like that.  
“It feels good, Gabe.” He aimlessly reached up, gripping Gabe's necklace and gently tugging. “It feels so good. You're amazing.”  
It wasn't long before Michael was absolutely losing his mind; begging and pleading for more. Between each keening plea he was praising Gabe, calling him amazing, calling him beautiful, telling him he loved him so, so much.  
He knew, really, that it was just sex-drivel and everything Mike was saying was just spewing out before he could really stop it or _think,_ but he still felt the flush creeping higher and higher up his neck each time he spoke.  
"S-stop-" he muttered, gently placing his free hand over Michael's mouth.  
He felt Michael smile against his palm, gently pulling his hand away to kiss his palm. “You’re incredible.”  
Gabe let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Michael is the impatient one,_ he reminded himself. He took one of his stupid, expensive-looking pillows and lifted Michael’s hips, hoisting his legs over his bicep to slide the pillow under him. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Michael’s knee.   
Gabe tried to focus on what he was doing, gently but firmly pressing their bodies together, sliding inside inch by inch- but the entire time, he could feel Michael’s eyes on him. He could only imagine the soft, loving look on his face- much too embarrassing.   
There was no escaping his voice, though.   
“Ooh, Gabe. That feels amazing.” He breathed.   
Slowly, he drew his hips back before thrusting in again; Michael was always in such a hurry, sometimes Gabe liked to take his time. He knew his slow, leisured pace would probably drive Michael mad, but in his head, it was sort of his payback for the absolute rubbish Michael was talking- how beautiful he thought he was, how amazing he felt, how much Michael loved it when Gabriel treated him so gently, so sweetly, how he wanted him so badly-   
Michael’s words didn’t affect him. Not at all.   
They’d been _together_ for a long time- longer than humans had existed, long enough that they could barely remember how long it had been. They knew each other well. They knew what made each other tick. Despite this, Michael really seemed to think that Gabe _wanted_ to hear him babble about how _stretched_ he felt, how _big_ Gabe was-   
He pressed himself closer, quickening his pace. He was totally in control of this situation. He kissed Michael again, just because he wanted to and not at all to shut him up.   
They were both gasping, licking, biting- Michael using each pause, each gasp for air as an excuse to tell him I love you, I love you, I love you.   
And, _fuck,_ it was easy to believe him when Michael keened like that, when he squeezed around him like that.   
“Oh, fuck Gabe, fuck, you’re incredible, you’re incredible, please, you- you’re gonna make me- _uhhn.”_

Gabe put a gentle hand on Michael’s hip, easing him through the motions of his orgasm, before moving to pull back. -But Michael wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck, pulling him close and sloppily kissing him. “D-don’t stop, I need you to come, you need to come-”  
“Fuck, Michael-”   
His nails raked down Gabe’s bicep (he loved his body, he was so strong and gentle) and he rocked his hips in time with his movements (So amazing, so sexy-) as he kissed him, swallowing down his moans (his voice was like honey)- and Gabe didn’t last much longer. He never did, with Michael running his mouth like that.   
He shuddered, holding Michael close as he came. Michael stroked his heads through his hair, still cooing praise at him.   
There was a hot, heavy moment where they both just took a moment to breathe, before Gabe lifted his head and gave him a nasty look. “Stop _doing_ that.”   
“Doing what?” He asked innocently, eyes wide.   
Gabe wasn’t buying it. “Michael.”   
“What? I’m just saying, you’re amazing. I’m so lucky to have you. Aren’t I lucky, Gabe? You’re-”   
He put his hand over Michael’s entire face. Covering his mouth never seemed to work, so- “It’s embarrassing.”   
“You deserve to hear it.”   
“Oh, yes. I’m sure you’d be thrilled if the others started telling me how _strong_ and _handsome_ I am.”   
Michael sat up on his elbows, gently detangling them. “Oh. No. No, no, no. Only I’m allowed to do that.” He paused. “You _are_ strong and handsome, though.”   
“Stop it. …I love you.”   
He beamed at him, and Michael’s sweet smile almost made him believe all the sweet nothings he’d been spewing at him. Almost. “I love you too, Gabriel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I bet you all thought it would be Michael with the praise kink, but I did you all a bamboozle. Really, though, everyone be nice to Gabe.
> 
> This is one of those fics that I just needed to finish. It was already getting too long and I've never betachecked anything in my life, so here it is.  
> Yes, I'm 9 days behind on Kinktober due to personal stuff going on in my life, but ideally I'll be able to catch up so long as I devote my whole entire life to writing. We'll see.  
> I'm following my own prompt list because I couldn't find one that didn't involve feet.


End file.
